Stargate Universe Season 3
by MilkMonster
Summary: The crew of Destiny have been in stasis for 5 long years, When some of them awaken they find a problem with chloe's Pod. This is the first FanFiction I have written. All positive and negative feedback is welcome :) if you readers have any ideas I can use in the season send me a PM and I might add it in :)
1. Episode 1: Waking Up

Hey guys! please like my Facebook page to leave comments and let me know what you think about the series so far! Page Name: Stargate Universe Continued.

EPISODE 01: Waking Up

"Hi.

My name is Eli Wallace, and it is currently 5:36AM, October 25th, 2009.

Everyone is still asleep in their pods. They look quite comfortable.

Anyway, to the point: it's been a week now. I've gone through most of the information about these pods and … nothing.

I'm getting tired and I'm sorry to say, guys, but … I'm giving up.

I simply cannot fix these pods.

Now I have two options.

One, I kill myself. I don't know how, or even if I could, and I don't really want to, but it's an option.

Two, I … I use the Chair. If I do the programming right, it could work. If it doesn't, well. I guess it'll solve the decision between option one and two.

But we have to go; the Kino is running out of storage.

Wish me luck,

Eli out!"

Rush slowly steps back from the console. You wouldn't know what he was feeling. Sorrow, anxiety, elation.

As Rush steps back from the console, he hears the quiet pad of approaching footsteps. As any person would, he turns, expecting to see the familiar face of Eli, but it wasn't.

"Rush, may I ask, why is everyone still in their pods?" Colonel Young said, walking slowly out of the shadows with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, good morning Colonel," Rush replied with a tight smile. "I believe Mr. Wallace programmed the pods to wake you and I first."

"And why would he do that?" The Colonel's gaze was ice.

"Well, I for one thought it was obvious," Rush said. "He woke you to greet your crew as they wake up. And me? Well, maybe it's to keep the others from blowing something up. I mean, would you want Camille to be the first one to wake up?"

Rush grinned equably, noticing the line of tension in the Colonel's shoulders.

"So, how long have you been out?" The Colonel asked as he cautiously walks behind Rush, who racked hair out of his eyes and turned his head to keep up with the Colonel's progress.

"About an hour," Rush said, not without irritation.

"Right," the Colonel's gaze flicked between Rush and his console. "And what have you been doing in that time?"

Rush's brow furrowed and he glared at Colonel Young. "Look, I know what you're thinking. I've been out an hour, and no, I haven't made any important discoveries. There's nothing to report!"

Rush ground down on his teeth, trying to keep a handle on his emotions.

"You're right," the Colonel sighed. "I apologize. Keep me posted on any progress."

Rush nodded shortly, turning back to the console. He pushed a few buttons on the control panel.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Rush saw Colonel Young nod once before retreating to the cold steel doors. There was a sound of juddering machinery. Rush looked up toward the ceiling, leaning on the console, and let out a sigh.

"Colonel?" Rush called. The Colonel paused, expectant. "TJ is next."

"Rush …" Colonel Young said carefully.

"Yes?" Rush replied, suddenly nervous.

The Colonel looked down, dread obvious in the set of his shoulders. When he looked up, Rush could tell he wasn't going to like whatever the Colonel was about to ask.

"How long have we been in FTL?"

Rush inhaled deeply.

"We spent five years in FTL," Rush said simply. "Two years more than was expected."

"To me," said Colonel Young, his voice thick with accusation. "That's an important discovery. Don't you think?"

Before Rush could reply, the Colonel continued out through the steel door, which closed and locked behind him.

Rush stood still, staring up at the ceiling. He chuckled without humour, shaking his head. Running a hand through his hair he looked down and the grim smile was wiped from his face. Looking down he saw the last frame of the Kino footage: a happy, yet worried, smile upon the face of his competitor, his rival, the boy who had solved the equation Rush couldn't.

But he also saw his friend.

"Eli what have you done?"

Young opened the door to the Stasis Pod's room,

"Colonel! I was gonna' call, but-" Brody began, looking nervous as ever.

"It's okay, Brody," the Colonel waved away Brody's babbling. "I'm glad I have someone here to look after these pods. Did you sleep well?"

"Sir?" Brody's brow was creased with confusion.

"Never mind," the Colonel said. He pinned Brody with a commanding look, his posture presenting an air of business. "I want you to make sure all the light are on in the people's quarters, and that life support is fully operational throughout the ship. Understood?"

Brody nodded quickly.

Colonel Young turned into the room, and walked slowly to stand before TJ's pod.

"Oh," the Colonel said over his shoulder. "And open TJ's pod for me."

"Of course, sir," Brody said. His voice took on an edge of worry, "Only, before I do … How long have we been in those pods, sir?"

"Five years," the Colonel replied shortly. "Now, open the pod, if you will."

Brody scrambled to the console, pushing buttons and tapping in codes. "Opening the pod now, sir!"

Colonel Young stood in front of TJ's pod, watching with apparent interest as her face faded from the icy blue of hibernated sleep to the natural pale pallor of her skin. The Stasis pod's door slowly activated, rising up as the lights blinked off.

TJ inhaled a quick, long, deep breath, and then exhaled, opening her eyes. Her vision was blurred. Still stood in the pod, she saw a fuzzy figure standing before her. She couldn't distinguish that it was Young.

"Who's there?" She snapped, her voice sharp with confusion.

"It's me," the Colonel said softly, taking hold of her hand. "It's Young."

TJ was quiet for a moment, blinking slowly. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "How long have-"

"Five years," Colonel Young interrupted, his voice wary.

"Is- Is everyone else awake?" TJ asked, worry evident in the tone of her voice.

"Far as I can figure, only you, Rush, Colonel Young, and I are the only ones awake," Brody offered, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Colonel Young shot him a withering glare. Brody looked down quickly, red staining his cheeks, and continued pressing buttons on his console. The Colonel turned his attention back to TJ.

"If you will, I must speak with you privately, in my quarters," Colonel Young said meaningfully.

TJ nodded once in agreement, accepting the hand the Colonel offered her. They walked together out of the Stasis Pod room, the heavy doors closing behind them.

"Why won't life support work in all sections?" Brody grumbled to himself.

Suddenly a blue warning message flared across the screen. Brody reached for his radio.

"Boys," he said urgently to both Rush and the Colonel. "We have a problem here."

"Define 'problem'," Rush snapped.

Brody exhaled. "It's Chloe's pod."

Within minutes the steel doors to the Stasis Pod room opened again, and Rush, TJ, and Colonel Young entered the room.

Young strode purposefully towards Chloe's pod, only to find that she was still in Stasis, looking peaceful.

Colonel Young's brow creased and he whirled around to glare at Brody. His voice was amplified through the quiet room. "What's going on, Brody?"

"I'm observing abnormal brain activity, sir," his voice anxious.

Rush brushed past TJ, joining Brody before the console. He nudged Brody out of the way, his eyes widening with fascination.

"These readings …" he muttered. "It's like-"

"I don't care what the reading's are, goddammit!" Colonel Young interrupted, cheeks flushed with anger. "I want Chloe out of that pod _now_!"

Rush's hands were a blur across the console, Brody watching worriedly from behind. TJ stepped towards Chloe's pod, looking particularly anxious.

"Pod opening now, Colonel," Rush said, his voice strained.

Chloe's skin returned to it's normal skin tone. The pod door rose, every person in the room watching with rapt attention.

Chloe inhaled sharply, gasping as she stumbled out of her pod. She regained her balance and stood still, gazing back at her comrades.

"Chloe?" Colonel Young asked, stepping forward cautiously.

This seemed to snap her out of her reverie, because she started, catching herself, and immediately turned to Rush. She stared directly at him, her shoulder rising and falling with her rapid breathing.

Silence fell, as everyone waited for what would happen next.

And then Chloe was speaking, her tone urgent. "I had a dream, about Ginn-" She broke off and shook herself, as if trying to get her thoughts in order. "Rush!" She said we need power _NOW_!"

Written By George Cryer.

Thanks to my awesome beta, Gabrielle!

Hey guys! please like my Facebook page to leave comments and let me know what you think about the series so far! Page Name: Stargate Universe Continued.


	2. Episode 2: Silence

Hey guys! please like my Facebook page to leave comments and let me know what you think about the series so far! Page name - Stargate Universe Continued. Check it out!

EPISODE O2: Silence

"What do you mean, Destiny needs power now?" Rush replied, confused.

"We simply don't have enough power to jump to FTL. We've barely managed to cross over to the new galaxy"

"Ginn said we need power … I - I don't know why she told me, but that's what she said. Please, you have to believe me!"

Colonel Young considered her, his expression unfathomable. "I believe you."

Chloe whirled to face the Colonel. Her eyes had brightened and there was a rosy flush in her cheeks. "You believe me?"

"I do," the Colonel nodded. He turned to the rest of his crew, his voice dark. "After everything that this ship has been through, this is only one in a line of oddities." He turned briefly to flash a reassuring smile to Chloe, who returned it half-heartedly.

"Right," said Rush, his voice sarcastic and the lines of his body tense. "Now that we've finished playing happy families, shall we get to business?"

Colonel Young closed his eyes on a sigh, taking a moment. His hands were clasped loosely behind his back, and for a moment he looked exhausted. Then he opened his eyes again and was back to business, the moment passed.

"T.J, I want you to take Ms. Armstrong to the infirmary. I want a diagnosis ASAP. Get me an idea of what happened to her."

"Yes, sir," T.J's response was quick. She moved hastily towards Chloe, tucked her beneath an arm and helped her toward the steel doors. The Colonel turned. "Brody. I want you to get life support back online throughout the ship. Rush, I'll need you to assist him."

"Of course, sir," Brody said, his tone flat.

But Rush wasn't in the mood to be genial. "Colonel, _Destiny _doesn't have enough power to have fully functional life support. Not for the whole ship. Even if we did, you'd only be draining power that would be better used elsewhere!"

The Colonel arched his eyebrow.

"Plus, I don't like the idea of sharing a console with Brody," Rush said, glancing over his shoulder at Brody, who was bright red. "No offence."

"None taken," Brody said sarcastically.

"Rush," Colonel Young said, his tone imploring. "Just do your best."

Rush nodded curtly. He went and stood by Brody, who leaned over with an evil grin. "Is it because I haven't showered in five years?"

The Colonel chuckled lowly, and Rush managed an amused smile, shaking his head as he bent over the console.

"Okay, boys. Get to work," Colonel Young said.

As T.J and Chloe walked toward the steel doors to leave the Stasis pod room, the light on the door's control panel flickered from yellow to red, showing the locking mechanism had been activated.

T.J's brow furrowed. She attempted to open the door again, Chloe leaning against her side. The door released a negative trill and didn't open. T.J shook her head.

"Colonel Young, sir?" She called, turning to see him. There was obvious strain in her voice.

"Yes?"

"The door," T.J audibly swallowed. "It won't open."

"What do you mean, the door won't open?" The Colonel was suddenly tense, his eyes blazing.

"It's locked, sir," T.J replied.

After a long pause, Brody cleared his throat, looking noticeably paler. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Colonel Young turned his heavy gaze to him.

"T.J isn't wrong, sir," Brody said into the silence. Rush glanced down at the console, his face expressionless. "All sections of the ship are initiating locking sequences. Life support is online only in this room."

"Are you telling me that this is the only room with functioning life support?" The Colonel asked.

Brody exhaled a shaky breath. "It would appear so, sir."

T.J and Chloe shared a look while the Colonel, his shoulders set, tried to recapture his composure. Brody tapped at his console, ignoring Rush's furrowed brow, and froze.

"Colonel, I'm seeing systems shutting down across the ship. Not just life support," Brody said, and in his voice was more then just worry. There was fear.

"Let me see that," Rush shoved Brody unceremoniously away from the console, none to gently. He observed the readings on the console. "Looks like most of the essential and non-essential power is being diverted into the FTL drives. Life support, communications, sub-light engines, lights, and most other systems. Power's down to six per cent in our shields, which should still stop the ship from tearing apart when entering FTL."

"Rush, can you kindly explain what the hell is going on?"

Rush looked up, flicking his long hair to the side. He looked from each face and was obviously annoyed to find each one fixed with bleak incomprehension. His hands were flying over the console, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Look!" Rush began. "_Destiny_ wants to jump into FTL. I'm assuming she needs power, like Chloe said. Therefore, she needs a star. And, trust me Colonel, she's doing everything she possibly can to get one."

"So, _Destiny_'s trying to reach a star?" T.J inquired.

Rush shot her a look. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"I understand," The Colonel said, and those two words had a noticeable effect on Rush. His shoulder's relaxed slightly though the mad blur of his fingers across the console didn't slow.

T.J's brow was furrowed and Chloe was looking worriedly back and forth between the Colonel and Rush. Brody was scrunched into the corner, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Is there anything we can do? Some way for us to help _Destiny_ make it into FTL?" The Colonel said. "Could we go back in the pods?"

Rush exhaled, perhaps in relief that he was no longer alone in his theory. "No, Don't touch anything. We're the only things using life support, which shouldn't amount to any large power usage.'

The five companions stand in thoughtful silence. T.J returned to the Colonel's side, eyes flicking between Brody and Rush. Chloe lent against the wall, her eyes focused on Rush as his fingers brushed buttons, almost absently. She appreciated the fall of his hair and the curve of his shoulder. Brody was still in his corner, brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out solutions in his mind.

Chloe, breaking her gaze from Rush, interrupted the quiet. "How long will we be in FTL?"

"Most likely a couple of days at most, It shouldn't take to long, though it depends on the distance we stop from the star. We could drop out of FTL at any moment. That means it could take another two or so days before we get to the star for _Destiny _to recharge,"

A sudden jerk struck the ship and _Destiny_ jumped into FTL.

"Ah, there we go. _Destiny_'s shields are holding well at 6 percent. From my calculations we will reach the star in a day, just before we use all the remaining power," Brody recited from his corner.

Rush raised his eyebrows at him. Brody shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" T.J asked of no one in particular.

"I'm going over the data prerecorded from the last five years that we have been in those pods," Rush said, though he didn't look up from the console.

"I suppose I can allow that," the Colonel replied with a short smile. He turned to Brody, expectant.

"I-I, uh … I'll check on everyone in their pods, sir," Brody said, then bit his lip. "Then I was hoping to get some sleep."

Colonel Young nodded curtly, accepting this as an adequate answer.

"Colonel?" T.J spoke from beside him. "With your permission, I'd like to take a closer look at Chloe to see if I could possibly get a diagnosis."

The Colonel cast a commanding look at Chloe, who understood and followed T.J to the part of the Stasis pod room with padded benches, allowed T.J to begin her examination.

Brody took this as his cue, and shrugged away from the wall. He slid past Rush, whose head was bent in concentration, and made to head in the direction of the first pod when the Colonel spoke up, more quietly then before.

"Brody?" He paused, glanced at his superior with expectancy. He obviously had other things on his mind. "I'll accompany you, if you will."

Brody simply nodded with a small smile, continuing towards the first pod. The Colonel followed more slowly, his gaze fixed on Rush. He pursed his lips.

"Rush," he said, and Rush looked up at the stern edge to the Colonel's voice. "Keep me posted."

Rush nodded, but the Colonel had already turned.

Colonel Young caught up with Brody, his stride long and purposeful. Brody was already leaning forward, checking the panel of the sleeping pod where the body's vital statistics and identification were listed.

"So, I take it you didn't sleep well?" Colonel Young joked. The only sleeping he and his crew had been doing was five years of forced slumber in a confined space much like a coffin.

Brody cast him a dark smile over his shoulder. "You could say that."

Colonel Young looked into the face of his sleeping comrade, glancing down as Brody's fingers slid over a small row of buttons, adjusting temperature and fluid intake.

"Despite myself, I'm finding it surprisingly quiet and peaceful without Camille, though you might think that a horrible thing to admit," Young sighed.

"Not at all, sir," Brody replied, and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "In fact, I wish that Rush was still comatose. He's very OCD with the equipment. Nothing I do is ever right."

The Colonel was silent as Brody moved on to the next pod, reading the vital signs and adjusting nozzles. Finally Colonel Young released a long breath.

"Well, he thinks this, _Destiny_, is his ship. And so far, he's been treating his ship with great care. From what I can see, as long as the things he can fix can get us home, I can put up with him."

Brody paused and an awkward silence settled between them. Brody hurried on to the third pod, repeating the same routine as he had on the previous two.

"Brody?" The Colonel said.

"Yes, sir?" Brody replied quickly, turning away from his fourth pod.

"When we come out of FTL, and the ship's recharged and everything is functioning again ... Do you think you can, uh, get the Still working again?" Colonel's Young voice was calm enough, but Brody smiled nonetheless.

"Of course," he said, without a hint of doubt, biting on his tongue to resist laughing.

"Good," the Colonel said shortly, and excused himself. Brody watched as he hurried to the next row of pods, shaking his head with a small smile.

Written by George Cryer

Proofread by Gabrielle Bullinga.

Hey guys! please like my Facebook page to leave comments and let me know what you think about the series so far! Page name - Stargate Universe Continued. Check it out!


End file.
